Of black Roses and Misogyny
by HalcyonBird
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Vincent liked those black roses so much ? -Oneshot- Warning: spoiler up to chapter 39 !


**WARNING****: SPOILER UP TO CHAPTERS 38 AND 39**

**Comments**: Yeah my second fic! I noticed that Vincent liked black roses and was a little misogynous and that's why I wrote this fic (the title said it for me though^^). I love roses and I love Vincent, like all the Nightray boys he is so hot!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

_**Of **__**black Roses and Misogyny**_

_The dark petals were falling regularly on the wet grass of Pandora's garden. The only noise t__hat could be heard was the creaking of scissors opening and closing tirelessly. Vincent Nightray was practising one of his favourite activities: destroying, cutting, lacerating. But one could wonder why he was ravaging such pretty flowers. He seemed to like black roses; they were like his trademark. The answer to this question lies in a past that was forgotten by many; the truth of 100 years ago…_

"Gilbert!"

A blond kid was running through the garden's labyrinth.

"Gil where are you? It's not fun!"

His brother was hiding from him, _**again**_. Vincent was used to this never-ending hide and seeks. He wasn't tired, nor irritated.

"Giiiiil!"

Vincent examined the surroundings, looking for a small figure with dark hair. But all he could see was a multitude of bushes adorned with blood-red roses. He sighed, annoyed. In fact, Vincent hated red, for it was the colour of the eye that brought so many troubles to Gil and him.

"Why must all this roses be red?!"

"_**Because the queen likes them red"**_

Vincent looked back and saw a woman smiling at him. She was wearing a long silky black dress with long puffed out sleeves. Her long hair falling in perfectly-designed blood-red curls. The boy stared at her breathlessly, for he never saw true beauty till this day.

The woman laughed lightly before coming closer to him.

"Are you lost _**Koneko-chan**_[1]?"

Vincent stayed speechless. The woman blinked, a little surprised by his lack of reaction.

"What's up? Cat got your tongue?"

Vincent woke up from his trance. He suddenly stepped back, realising how close the stranger was.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked mistrustfully.

"Oh, sorry for my rudeness Koneko-chan! My name is Miranda" she answered while bowing slightly.

Vincent was surprised by this sudden courtesy, but he was annoyed that this strange lady called him "Koneko-chan", _**again**_.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Well, how should I call you then?" asked Miranda, smiling brightly.

Vincent hesitated a second. He knew he shouldn't give his name to a stranger, but this woman amazed him and he wanted to know more about her.

"Vincent."

Miranda kneeled in front of him and gently cupped his chin. He froze, petrified.

"Well then Vincent, do you want me to show you something _**interesting**_?"

The young boy nodded absentmindedly, captivated by the mysterious glimmer sparkling into the lady's eyes. Miranda smiled and woke up gracefully. She started walking but stopped when she realised Vincent was still motionless.

"Come."

When he heard those words, Vincent started running towards the lady; his legs moving alone, as if some spell had been cast on him. Miranda offered her hand and he took it without hesitating.

After a silent walk, they entered a much darker part of the garden. As they moved forward, the number of trees was gradually increasing until the sun rays stopped reaching them. Vincent was a bit scared by this gloomy atmosphere. Suddenly, Miranda stopped.

The young boy's eyes widen. He didn't notice that they were now surrounded by _**hundreds of**_ _**black rosebushes**_. Despite their dark colour, the flowers seemed to shine, maybe due to the dewdrops that couldn't evaporate because of the dank atmosphere.

Vincent immediately felt at ease in this newly-discovered place. He let Miranda's hand go and reached the bushes, smelling and touching the flowers happily. He then turned back to the lady in black who couldn't stop smiling at him.

"It's wonderful Miranda-san!"

"I'm glad you like it Vincent…"

She approached him slowly and bent over him. She then brought a finger to her carmine lips, while stroking his hair gently.

"…But that must remain our _**little secret**_…"

Vincent nodded, caught in the depths of her brown gaze, _**again**_.

That night, when he went to bed, Vincent was joyful. He hadn't found Gilbert but he found something far better: a beautiful woman he could keep for himself. Gilbert had always been the only person he loved sincerely, but he wasn't his only. Now that Jack was here, Gil was always with _**"his master"**_ and that made Vincent sadder than anyone could imagine.

Vincent kept meeting Miranda everyday in the rose garden. Each time he made sure not to be followed, for he wanted to keep this _**little secret**_. He trusted Miranda more than everyone. He told her everything he usually kept bottled up inside: she was his confident. Every time he saw her he felt a wave of warmth in his heart, already beating so fast at the thought of meeting her_**again**_.

We could say it was Vincent's first and last love…

One day, Miranda didn't come. Vincent waited for her all day and all night long but… she didn't come. And the following day… she didn't come. And for 3 days Vincent waited for her, but…she didn't come.

His heart was broken, his soul desperate. He couldn't d stop thinking of her and wondering why she left so suddenly. He never got an answer to this mind-torturing question, and the image of the lady and her crimson locks kept haunting his nights.

Little did he know that another sad event would shake his life a few months later; An event that would change his existence forever; An event that would bring him to meet Miranda, _**again**_.

_Now one can understand why Vincent Nightray loves and hates those black roses he grows and then violently destroys. After all he's gone through, __he lost a part of his heart and maybe a part of his sanity. And because of this fateful encounter that occurred 100 years ago, he was unable to love a woman again…_

**_FIN_**

* * *

[1] Koneko-chan = little cat in Japanese

* * *

Ahaha, it's over! I hope you guys liked it! Did you guess who the female character is and what sad event happened to poor Vincent next? I think it was easy ^^! Maybe I should have made it harder to figure out… Did you also see the little wink to Alice in Wonderland?

Lol! I really enjoyed myself writing this! ...

… Maybe I should stop putting so much exclamation point!


End file.
